Back Off, She's Mine
by mcangel1976
Summary: This is a one shot story I thought of when I watch episode 7 again. What if the looks between Mori-Senpai and Haruhi meant more than what others thought they did?


**Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters. I just like using them to do what I want them to. LOL.**

**A/N: As I watched episode 7 again, this story idea came to me. Did anyone ever notice the secret looks that Haruhi and Mori gave each other? What about her going after him? The indirect kiss? Kyoya was so shocked that she didn't know they were cousins. I started to ask myself why that would be, so I let my imagination run wild and this was what it came up with. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Haruhi was frustrated and mad at the members of the host club. They had kidnapped her and taken some sort of Water Park. She knew they were still in Japan, but it didn't look like it by a long shot; and while she would have rather been at home studying for her exams, they decided everyone needed to play in the water without asking her opinion. The only reprieve she could find was her boyfriend, Takashi Morinozuka, was also required to be there as a fellow host.

Hunny and Kyoya were the only ones that knew Haruhi and Mori were dating. Hunny knew because it is hard to keep anything when your best friend hangs on you like a monkey and is around a lot. Kyoya found out because… well somehow he always knows everything. The remaining three in the club were as clueless as ever about anything outside of themselves. It's not that Haruhi and Mori tried to hide their relationship with each other, but being the people they were they weren't exactly blatant about it either.

Tamaki, the self-proclaimed host club king, and the twins were annoying Haruhi as was their usual standard operating procedure. She swore they had a manual that told them to bother her on a daily basis and see who could irritate her the most. First they kidnapped her, then they forced her into a swimsuit, and when she finally emerged, Tamaki started his daddy act and made her cover up. The torture she had just endured at the hands of Hikaru and Kaoru's twin maids during the past 30 minutes was a huge waste of her time; and the one thing she hated was wasting time.

After Haruhi changed into the baggy outfit Tamaki ordered her to wear, she went in search of Mori. Her boyfriend always seemed to help keep her calm and gave her sanity back to her. Knowing that if she was around Tamaki, Hikaru, or Kaoru for much longer, she was going to snap and it was not going to be pretty. Finding him walking towards the water, she stopped in her tracks to appreciate his physique. He was toned from years of Kendo and carrying around Hunny on his back. Haruhi loved his washboard abs and strong arms; actually she loved everything about him: from his quiet nature to his eyes that showed all of his emotions to his baritone voice. Mori was the total package and she couldn't help but think to herself, _"That is mine."_

Mori felt someone's eyes on him and turned around to see Haruhi staring at him. He smiled and waved for her to come over. Watching as she started to walk forward, she was diverted by his short cousin, and a feeling of irritation started to well up inside of him. Was he jealous of Hunny?

Haruhi started walking towards Mori, but was intercepted by the shortest host as he asked her, "Haru-Chan, do you want to share some cake or coconut juice with me?" Smiling down at her senpai, she felt herself wanting to giggle at his hyper act. Hunny was already bouncing off the walls and it wasn't from the sugar; it was just how the eldest member of the host club normally acted.

Haruhi was trying to keep up with Hunny as he bounced everywhere and said, "Sure, I will have some coconut juice." Her smile grew as he took off to get the coconut juice for her and a slice of cake for himself. Looking towards her boyfriend, she started to move forward once again to join him, but was deterred one more time. This was getting exasperating. Looking at the auburn haired twins that decided to stop her progress towards her intended target, she let out a breath of frustration. She had been hoping to spend time with her boyfriend, but at this rate they wouldn't get a chance at some alone time; and the more time when on, the more annoyed she was getting. Narrowing her eyes, she growled, "What?!"

"Why are you all covered up?" Hikaru asked his fellow first year. He seemed completely clueless as to the murderous look Haruhi was shooting his way.

"Yah, where did you get that ugly outfit from?" Kaoru added. He noticed her thunderous expression, but dismissed it as nothing. He knew that Haruhi hated the fact that she had been taken against her will to have fun. She really needed to loosen up some more.

"Where is the swimsuit you were supposed to change into?" They inquired together.

"Tamaki-Senpai gave me the outfit so that I would cover up. He went into his stupid daddy mode and said I shouldn't show that much skin. I don't know why it was too much, it isn't like it was a bikini or anything," she grumbled a bit peeved.

"You can't wear that to go swimming though," they spoke in unison again.

"Well, I am not going swimming. I don't really like water parks and wasn't planning on going swimming much. Honestly, I would rather be at home than here. Why are we even here? A kiddie pool would do just as well to keep cool and relax," she declared very bluntly.

This answer created a blank look on their faces and they deadpanned. It was clear that they had no idea what she was talking about. "What's a kiddie pool?" Hikaru asked hestitantly.

"You know a kiddie pool. It is round and you fill it with air," she stated annoyed. She couldn't believe that she had to explain this to them or anyone for that matter, "Once you inflate it, you fill it with water and you can sit in it and keep cool."

"That's not a kiddie pool, that's a life raft," Kaoru declared. The twins gave her the look that clearly stated she was an ignorant commoner. It was always the same look they gave her when they found out something new about commoners. Feeling pity for her because there was no way she could know any better.

Upon hearing the argument, Tamaki decided to come over and correct the twins. He thought he was helping Haruhi, but in truth she was becoming more and more aggravated with the three of them. Wanting nothing more than to slap the look off of the twin's faces, Haruhi wanted to give each of them a piece of her mind. They thought she was ill-informed, but they were the clueless ones. The guys in the host club had been given everything and didn't understand much of the world beyond their own social class.

Listening to the entire argument, Kyoya agreed with Haruhi's thoughts 100%, but that did not mean he would vocalize his support of the only female host. He knew the difference between a kiddie pool and a life raft, and the ignorance of Tamaki and the twins knew no bounds. Deciding to inform Haruhi of what was happening, he stated, "This is the newest venture from my family, the Ootori group. It is a water park designed so people can come here, relax, and have fun. Although it doesn't open for a few more weeks, the host club was given an invitation to spend the day here before the opening." He should have known Tamaki and the twins would come up with a plan and bring her against her will, but he really thought someone would tell her what was going on. Since the three idiots didn't divulge, he figured Hunny or Mori would have said something, but quickly realized the three instigators had not let her have any time with her boyfriend. It was no wonder she was still clueless.

"Damn rich bastards," she muttered under her breath.

Looking behind him, Mori could see Haruhi getting mad, and that was never a good sign. Before anything could escalate, he decided he better get to her before anyone said anything that sent her over the edge. He knew it would only take one more remark from an unwitting idiot. Walking towards her, Mori watched Hunny approach her first and asked if she would like to go swimming.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Haruhi shifted her gaze towards Hunny. She could see that he was looking at her expectantly, but she didn't feel like swimming. Even with his cute expression, she could not bring herself to say "yes" and declined his invitation as she noticed that he was wearing a floaty. "_Why does he need that, I have seen him swim without help,"_ she asked herself. She had been swimming with him at Mori's pool the weekend before. "Hunny-senpai, why are you wearing a floaty? You know how to swim," Haruhi probed.

Hunny gave Haruhi a large smile and amped up the cuteness factor before he giggled, "Just looks cuter this way." With his answer given, he took off towards Mori and told her that her coconut juice was on the table.

Haruhi was floored. Chuckling when she thought about his answer, she couldn't believe how far he was willing to stretch the cute act. She started to walk towards the table to retrieve her juice, but stopped when the three behind her started talking about how innocent Hunny really was, and she suddenly found herself in the middle of the conversation.

They didn't get much further in their discussion before Renge appeared on her platform and said Hunny wasn't so innocent. He was working an angle that he knew people would find adorable and fall in love with it. Kyoya agreed with her wholeheartedly. When the others thought about it, they had to admit that Renge and Kyoya were right. Hunny was smart and sneaky; and their little Loli-Shota host was more than he appeared.

Haruhi should have known better since she had been hanging out with the two best friends for the past couple of months, but this new revelation made her look at Hunny in a different light. Could he really be deeper than he seemed? Was it all really an act? The glimpse into Hunny's mind told her that it was a definite possibility.

It was at this time that the twins and Tamaki decided to have a water gun fight. Haruhi left them to drink her juice. She didn't want to swim at the water park let alone get in the middle of a shoot-out; and since she couldn't be at home and Mori was busy with Hunny, she may as well sit down and have a drink while she relaxed under an umbrella appreciating the view of the man she was falling for. As she watched Mori swim with Hunny on his back, she was once again struck by how strong he truly was: the pair was swimming against the current and had not moved from their spot. He really was fast and tough, and that thought gave Haruhi the good kind of chills.

Closing her eyes for a couple of minutes in order to relax more and savor the image that was now burned into her mind, she was surprised when she opened her eyes to find Mori standing next to her while dripping water. She smiled up at him and he gave her a small smile. As she looked around quickly to see where everyone was, she spotted the twins and Tamaki still occupied with their water guns. Motioning for the tall senior to lean down, Haruhi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she asked if he wanted something to drink.

Mori blushed slightly at her bold display of affection, but he had to admit that he really liked it. His girlfriend knew how to surprise him when she wanted to. "Yah, thank you," he responded and took her glass of juice from her as she held it up for him to take. Giving her a small kiss in return, he stood back up and surveyed his surroundings.

Their peace was instantaneously broken when the current pool suddenly went out of control and Hunny was swept away by the water. Mori dropped the glass and went running after him, but slipped on a banana peel (those stupid twins). Following closely behind him, Haruhi watched as her boyfriend slipped and lost his footing, crashing to the ground. She was shocked; Mori never fell, but as she looked around to see what could have possibly happened, she noticed the banana peel on the ground and wanted to ring the twins' necks.

Tamaki in overly dramatic form declared they needed mount a rescue for their little senpai. He was feeling exceedingly guilty for crashing into the controls for the current pool, which was the cause for the trouble they now found themselves in. Everyone agreed and followed Tamaki as their "leader" led the way to Hunny; however each path they took brought them face to face with crocodiles. They couldn't find a route that would take them to the short senior. Was he lost forever?

Kyoya watched the others run off hairy carry this way and that in order to find Hunny. They were following Tamaki and no one had a clear direction in mind. Although he worried about the small senior also, he couldn't help but look on with a bit of amusement before he called a stop to their idiotic ways. Pulling out a map, Kyoya took charge and gave them a clear plan of attack which would allow them to reach Hunny in the swiftest way possible. Together they set out with a firm plan in place… finally.

Haruhi was worried about Mori. She had never seen him like this, it was like he was not fully there nor aware of what was going on around him. When he tripped again in the jungle, she knew he wasn't alright. She was about to say something to him when the squall started. Needing to get out of the rain, everyone ran for shelter in an open hut that was just a few yards away.

"Takashi, are you alright? I have never seen you like this," she muttered. Clearing her throat, she spoke up once again, "I know you and Hunny-senpai are close, but don't worry because we are going to find him."

It was at this moment that the other members of the club filled her in on some missing information: Mori and Hunny were in reality cousins. Why she didn't know this was beyond her. Kyoya seemed the most shocked at her lack of knowledge. Given the fact that she had been dating Mori for a couple of months, it would stand to reason that this bit of news should not be news.

Walking back to her boyfriend, Haruhi placed her hand on his arm, "He will be ok. He is tough and there are bananas in the trees if he gets hungry."

Tamaki and the twins watched her and wondered what the stoic member would do. He looked down at her and smiled as he ruffled her hair, "You're right." Haruhi calmed him with just her touch and words of encouragement, and he knew Hunny would be fine and they would find him.

Mori and Haruhi stood there with her hand on his arm while they waited for the downpour to stop. In the background they could hear the twins teasing Tamaki, while Kyoya answered a phone call, and that was when the rain stopped. Mori immediately left the hut to hunt for his cousin. Haruhi stood there for a second watching him leave before she went after him, "Takashi, you are going the wrong way. Mitsukuni went the other way."

"No, you're wrong. He went this way," answered Mori as he kept walking forward without looking back.

"You can't go alone, I am coming with you," she yelled and ran to keep up with him while muttering to herself about stupid boyfriends under her breath. Quickly finding herself in trouble between the bugs, snakes, and swamp, Haruhi yelled, "Takashi!" She needed him to stop and she needed his help.

Mori turned back to glance in the direction he heard his name bellowed. He was so worried about his cousin he did not realize that Haruhi had followed him. Feeling horrible that he had been caught unaware and his girlfriend could have been put in danger, he turned around and walked up to her. As he picked Haruhi up and balanced her in one arm, he said only one word, "Haruhi." In that one spoken word, he said, "_I am sorry and I will take care of you." _

Haruhi felt herself lifted from the ground and when she looked once again, she was in the crook of one of Mori's arms. She marveled again at his power and knew when he spoke her name, everything he was trying to convey to her. Blushing when he had picked her up, she had to admit that she loved it when he carried her.

As they walked together in silence, Haruhi trusted him to know where they were going. She was shocked when he suddenly stopped and felt his muscles tense as if ready for a fight. Something was coming and her boyfriend was on defense.

Abrubtly the couple found themselves surrounded by a group of men dressed in black from head to toe. One of the men was shouting that they had found the target and the suspicious man. Haruhi had no idea what they were talking about and clutched Mori a little bit tighter. He pulled her closer telling her silently that he had her and he would protect her.

The first man came up to them and tried to extract Haruhi from Mori's grasp. Squirming and trying to break free from the stranger's hold, Haruhi yelled, "Hey wait a second!" Immediately feeling his grip disappear, she watched as he went flying through the air to land in some bushes about ten feet away. She couldn't feel bad for the man and instead felt relieved; Mori had handled her attacker with ease.

The other men in black proceeded to raise their weapons and were about to fire when Hunny's voice could be heard from high in the trees, "Haru-Chan, Takashi, get out of the way!" The small host swung like Tarzan on a vine kicking one of the soldiers he found in his way. He then continued to take care of the remaining armed men by knocking them all out. "You should be careful who you mess with! Picking on my friends is bad!" Hunny declared in a very serious tone.

"_How he could be so serious and cute at the same time?"_ Haruhi wondered, but she was grateful for his help. Hunny had single handedly taken out a squadron of armed men, minus one. She knew he could do martial arts, but didn't know he could do all of that. Needless to say, she was speechless.

The rest of the host club came running up at that moment, and Tamaki was calling Haruhi's name. As soon as Tamaki reached her, he wrapped her in his arms much to the annoyance of both Haruhi and Mori. The twins were surprised that the men were still alive as they poked a couple of the guards. Their voices held wonderment at the feat accomplished by Hunny.

Haruhi was confused. Why would the twins be surprised that the men were still alive? As she pinched Tamaki to let her go, she asked them what they meant and went to stand next to her boyfriend. Haruhi was getting another lesson on the life of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and she was amazed at how much she didn't know about her friend. She knew that Takashi did kendo and that he was a champion, but she didn't know that Hunny was a national champion in both judo and karate. She had a lot to learn about how deep Hunny really was and turned to stare at him when he began praising her boyfriend, "Takashi you did a  
great job taking care of Haru-chan. Bet you were lonely without me." Everyone smiled at this and she blushed when Mori denied being lonely while looking straight at her.

A commotion could be heard gradually getting louder from the soldiers. They finally realized who had beaten them, and were bowing to Hunny to show respect. All of them were apologizing profusely for what happened and Hunny, not used to such acts, was slightly confused until a couple of the soldiers explained. In true Hunny form, he waived them off and told them that it was forgotten and in the past.

After this last debacle, the hosts decided that they had enough fun for the day and it was time to leave. Tamaki tried to pull Haruhi into his embrace one more time, but Mori was tired of everyone trying to touch his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms, "Back off!" He gave Tamaki a look that made the king retreat to his corner of woe with a shrill cry. Mori didn't care. Haruhi was his girlfriend and no one else had the right to embrace her like that. He knew that she didn't like it when Tamaki and the twins acted so personal, so he knew she wouldn't object to his temporary hostility.

The twins looked at Haruhi with Mori and had questions. They couldn't understand what was going on. Watching as Mori linked their hands together, Kaoru and Hikaru knew that something was going on between the two hosts, but decided to hold back their interrogation for now. There would be time for that later and instead suggested that next host club outing should be the beach. "It might be more fun than the water park," Hikaru explained.

Tamaki tried to shoot the idea down, "You idiots, Haruhi would not be interested in something like that."

"Actually, I might like the beach. It is beautiful and peaceful. I may not like water parks, but the beach is different," Haruhi countered. She turned her smile up to her boyfriend and his cousin.

"The beach would be fun!" Hunny giggled.

"Yah," Mori said.

"Really? Ok then, we will go to the beach next time," Tamaki declared.

Haruhi looked at her friends and then at her boyfriend. It may not have been the ideal situation today, but she and Mori finally got some alone time together with the promise of more once they could part from the rest of the club for the day.


End file.
